Bits, Bobs, Bolts
by rare-fandom
Summary: Little bits of plot that have been sitting on my hard drive for quite sometime now. Contains bits of JJDrake,DeeRyo, DianaBerkley, and TedJanet, along with appearances from most of the other characters. Mostly friendship though.
1. When the Men of the 27th Gather

_A/N Again, this is Sanami Mato's sandbox, I'm just playing around in it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the results. _

When the men of the 27th CI gather, they always gather in Dee and Ryo's office.

This is due mostly to the fact that Ted and Marty's office is near enough for the chief to hear their procrastination and that JJ and Drake's office has hardly any unoccupied spaces left (it is a running joke that if you have something to hide your best bet is to let them stash it, because once it goes into the chaos it won't be found again until one or the other calls it forth).

This is also due to the fact that it is widely known that Dee has a small TV hidden in his desk drawer and Ryo is to polite to throw any one out or not share the snacks hidden in his desk drawer.


	2. JJ and the Juvenile Division

One day last November JJ forgot to return his extra set of clothes to his locker after washing them and was forced to spend most of the afternoon padding around the unit in an old sweat set of Drake's after a perp threw up all over him and interrogation room 4. At one point he was passing through Juvenile crimes on his way to the basement file rooms and was stopped by one of their officers, who mistook him for an errant juvenile and couldn't be convinced otherwise until his partner came down to identify him.

JJ has not forgotten this incident.

Even if he was inclined to, the others won't let him.

It was also the last time he went anywhere without his badge.


	3. Partner

_A/N I recognize that the new chapters make this AU, but this was written before I ever got my hands on them, so you'll have to excuse that. _

Dee's first assignment out of the academy was the 27th, and his first patrol partner was Drake Parker, who'd been patrolling the streets of New York for a year at that point and was supposed to looking after the newbie. Dee had flirted with him shamelessly, half because he thought the other man was quite the looker and half because he could get away with all kinds of things if the other man was too busy imitating a stuttering tomato to call him on any of it.

Drake eventually learned to ignore Dee, an event which coincided with Dee's realization that the blonde would let him get away anything anyway as long as their records looked good afterwards.

The two of them have been great friends ever since.


	4. Sometimes Janet Wonders

_A/N Please forgive me for this plot bunny, for I know not from where it came. _

Sometimes Janet wonders if Ted's going to turn gay.

Not that he really can, she understands. She knows that homosexuality is something that you're born predisposed to, not some club with free membership or a disease you can catch. It's just that sometimes, in the middle of the night when she and Ted have had a fight or they're off again for some other reason, she can't help but think about things.

There used to be three single men in the CI unit. Dee, Drake, and Ted. One bisexual man and two straight men. Then Ryo had shown up, then JJ, then Berkley. Single man count was now six. Two bisexual, one gay, and four straight men. Then Berkley was moving in with that Spacey chick (nothing really surprising there) and Ryo was moving in with Dee (slightly surprising, but not totally unexpected), and Drake and JJ shacked up (and if you'll look over there you'll see left field, which is where that one came from as far as surprises).

Which brought the single man count to one. Ted. One straight male.

Until the next new guy comes along and makes him realize his latent homosexual urges.

But she only thinks that way during the bad nights.


	5. When Berkeley and Diana Became Engaged

When Berkeley Rose became engaged to Diana Spacey he knew it would be a pointless endeavor to hide this fact from the men under his command, because even if he was inclined to keep his private life private Diana would tell Ryo who would tell Dee who would be sure to let the rest know. So he was prepared for knowing looks and occasional congratulatory remarks.

The streamer and "congrats" balloon decorated office is a total surprise. So is the card on his desk signed by the CI unit members. He is slightly less surprised that Dee's signature included a note reminding him that Spacey could do better then him.

He is touched by the gesture anyway.


	6. Despite Widely Held Beliefs

Despite widely held beliefs, none of the partnerships in the unit are happenstance.

Ted had been handed off to Marty because Marty already had two children and didn't mind playing parent to one more. In return Ted could maybe teach him how to put everything together into a big picture, instead of letting him get bogged down with the little bits and pieces of a case. JJ's lot had been thrown in with Drake's because the one needed a keeper and the other needed a catalyst, although who was who could change on any given day. And as for Dee and Ryo, well they hadn't quite reached his goal of keeping Dee corralled while forcing Ryo to be the leader everyone knew he could be. But they were getting closer every day.

The fact that two out of the three were in lasting, committed relationships was a totally coincidental, unintended side effect.


	7. JJ, Drake, and the Women of NYC

There must be something wrong with the women of New York, JJ thinks, if Drake Parker is still a single man.

Sure, the man's wardrobe could use some work. So could his eating habits. And his apartment is a disaster area unless he thinks someone's going to see it and goes into a frenzy trying to clean it up (unless that somebody is JJ, who sees it so much he's thinking of pitching a tent). And he's more of a doormat then any officer of the law has any right to be.

Still, he's loyal, brave, and honest, which are all selling points in JJ's book. And it was harder to find a relationship more low maintenance then with a man so laid back he made recliners look stiff. And he was certainly affordable. JJ had charmed him into what seemed like a lifetime of free lunches, and he wasn't even sleeping with the man. And if all else failed to grab your attention the outside package surely would. And it was an all over good too, not just a nice face or broad shoulders but an evenly proportioned package of quality that should by rights make every straight woman sit up and take notice.

JJ has to admit he's noticed on more then one occasion, although that's not something he'd admit to easily.


End file.
